


Enchanted

by moeblobmegane



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Background TakaChii, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Treat, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/pseuds/moeblobmegane
Summary: When Yuto first saw him, everyone was screaming in excitement as the big screen focused on Ryosuke catching the Golden Snitch. He was glowing with joy, eyes scrunched up and lips stretched wide in a grin. The sunlight shining through the clouds looked like a spotlight just for him.Yuto could not look away.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Morimoto Ryutaro/Okamoto Keito, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: JUMPing Fic Carnival 2019





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rikotan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/gifts).



**i.**

When Yuto first saw him, everyone was screaming in excitement as the big screen focused on Ryosuke catching the Golden Snitch. He was glowing with joy, eyes scrunched up and lips stretched wide in a grin. The sunlight shining through the clouds looked like a spotlight just for him.

Yuto could not look away.

**ii.**

The second time he saw Ryosuke was in the Great Hall during the Welcoming Ceremony.

He was wearing a light blue silk uniform that accentuated his boyish features. The twelve Beauxbatons students walked in with a sway to their steps, almost like they were dancing. It was what Yuto though a procession of fairies would look like.

“That’s _Ryosuke Yamada_ ,” Hikaru said in an awed whisper. “He got the Golden Snitch in the Quidditch World Cup Finals!”

“I heard he has Veela blood,” Yabu whispered back.

“Why are you sitting here anyway?” Ryutaro asked, grimacing at them both. “You’re in the wrong house.”

“House segregation is a farce they’re implementing to keep a tradition that never made sense,” Chinen said, raising his chin in that way that made him look like a member of royalty with a possible claim to the throne. “We have the right to sit wherever we want.”

“Right!” Yabu and Hikaru said with matching grins.

“Anyway,” Chinen continued, “Are we going to discuss how Yuto hasn’t stopped staring at the Quidditch superstar?”

The other three swiveled their heads to stare at him. He wished he had the ability to look away from Ryosuke Yamada’s bashful smile as he introduced himself to the professors but Yuto was weak and he was possibly infatuated. They should all have looked at Ryosuke Yamada instead. Couldn't they see how well the lights played in his eyes?

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake,” Ryutaro groaned. “Are you going to be one of those fans who can’t stop swooning every time he passes by? He’s just a little good at Quidditch. So what?”

“I don’t think it has anything to do with Quidditch, personally,” Chinen said.

“Is this that Veela magnetism?” Yabu asked, turning towards the Beauxbatons students. “Hmmm. Nah. I don’t feel anything.”

“He’s really pretty, though,” Hikaru said. He patted Yuto’s back sympathetically. “I get it.”

“So pretty,” Yuto sighed dreamily, still unable to look away.

“Gross,” Ryutaro said.

(Ryutaro had no right to complain, really, because as soon as the Durmstrang students came in with their heavy fur capes and dark red uniforms, he was entranced and could not look away from a certain Keito Okamoto.)

**iii.**

The third, fourth, fifth, and well, a lot of the next times Yuto saw Ryosuke was in the library.

At first, Yuto thought it must be because Ryosuke wanted to take this chance to explore books from another school, but it became obvious that it was not the case when Ryosuke kept on finding the most obscure nooks to hide in then promptly falling asleep there. He looked like a big cat, curled up on the floor and making small adorable noises under his breath. Yuto kept on stumbling over the other boy.

It wasn’t that Yuto was searching for him. He wasn’t a _stalker_.

It was just that Yuto _liked_ obscure books that no one else read. There weren’t many people who looked through the books about dragons and other magical creatures, especially with how volatile the books tend to be.

“Ouch!”

Speaking of those books…

Yuto looked up from perusing the books on the shelf to see Ryosuke sitting at one corner and staring down at his bleeding finger. He looked horrified.

“Um,” Yuto said. “Do you need help?”

Ryosuke’s eyes widened and he sat up straighter, looking up with suspicion written all over his face. “No thanks,” he said, getting his wand with his other hand and murmuring a quiet spell to heal the wound.

“If you want to sleep, it’s safer in Aisle G. The books there are docile.”

Ryosuke stared at him.

“But some of the 6th years go through there because there are Divination books they need for class. So… Uh, Aisle V works, too. They have Muggle Studies books and everyone who takes Muggle Studies knows that those books are useless.”

Ryosuke continued staring.

“Uhhh. Yeah. Sorry. I should. Go.” Curse his weakness for pretty faces and his inability to shut up! This was so embarrassing.

“Thanks,” Ryosuke said, finally. “That helps.”

“Right. No problem. Bye.” Yuto ran off before he could start spouting more nonsense.

**iv.**

“Hey,” Ryosuke greeted when he passed by the Hufflepuff table on his way to the Beauxbatons’ table.

“Hi,” Yuto squeaked at his back.

“That was embarrassing,” Daiki said, raising an eyebrow.

“And yet fascinating,” Chinen said with a glint in his eyes. “Since when did Ryosuke Yamada know you, Yutti?”

“I just helped him in the library,” Yuto answered quietly, ducking his head and ignoring the curious gazes from the other students.

“I didn’t know he could read,” was Chinen’s airy reply.

“That’s so mean,” Hikaru said, but he was laughing.

**v.**

It was the day after the Goblet chose the champions (Ryosuke for Beauxbatons, Haruna for Durmstrang and Chinen for Hogwarts) that Yuto finally had the chance to talk to him properly. Ryosuke’s fame rose up even more because of being chosen, and his fans became even more extreme. Yuto saw them running after him by the side of the Great Lake.

Using instincts honed from being Yuri “The-Boy-Who-Lived” Chinen’s best friend, Yuto darted in and grabbed Ryosuke’s hand to drag him towards the forest. This was technically a restricted zone, but Yuto was friends with Hagrid and the Thestrals grazed here so he’d hung out here often already.

“Are you okay?” Yuto asked, watching as Ryosuke sat down on the ground and tried to catch his breath.

“They’re _insane_ ,” Ryosuke said. “I’ve received five different enchanted gifts.”

Yuto winced. “Love spells?”

Ryosuke nodded.

“That sucks,” Yuto said, sitting down beside him. With a lot of space between them, of course, since it was clear everyone else had personal boundary issues with him. He deserved his space.

“I can’t even nap in the library anymore,” Ryosuke said. He was pouting. It was _adorable_. “The librarian said everyone was being too loud.”

“Ugh. It’s not your fault they’re following you,” Yuto complained. “They should all be kicked out of the library.”

“I wish I could sneak in,” Ryosuke said with a wistful sigh. “But if I try, I’ll get lost. This school's layout doesn't make sense.”

Yuto grinned. “It sounds like you need a guide.”

Ryosuke looked at him expectantly, blinking those big pretty eyes.

“I know how to sneak in anywhere,” Yuto said. “It’s a perk of being Chinen’s friend.”

“...Does he get chased by people too?”

“All the time,” Yuto said with a sage nod. “I once accidentally ate love potion because I took chocolate from his Valentine’s pile.”

“Oh. That sucks.”

“It was extremely weird,” Yuto said. “I never want to be attracted to a girl again. No fun. Zero out of ten. Will never try again.”

Ryosuke blinked at him. “Um.”

Yuto blushed. Shit. “Sorry, oversharing. You didn’t need to know that.”

“I, uh.” Ryosuke looked down and picked at the grass beside him. “I was wondering.”

“Hm? About what?”

“If you were attracted to boys,” Ryosuke said. His head was bowed so low that his bangs were covering his eyes. Yuto could see how red his ears were, though. He had the sudden urge to reach forward and touch it.

“I am!” Yuto didn’t look away despite how embarrassing this was. He didn't want to miss a single reaction. “Very attracted to cute boys who play Quidditch, actually.”

“Oh,” Ryosuke said.

Yuto waited him out, enjoying the way Ryosuke continued picking at the grass and refusing to look up. He seemedso awkward. This was the first time he really looked human to Yuto. (The naps made him look like the most adorable person on earth, so even that moment of vulnerability couldn’t convince Yuto that Ryosuke was a mere mortal like him.)

“That’s… good,” Ryosuke said at last. He looked up and gave Yuto a small shy smile so different from the smiles he gave during interviews or during Quidditch matches.

It made something warm erupt inside Yuto’s chest. _Oh boy_ , he thought. He didn’t think it was possible for his crush to get even worse.

“Okay!” Yuto cleared his throat. “Want to sneak in with me to the kitchens?”

Ryosuke’s eyes lit up. “Yes, please.”

**vi.**

“What do you know about dragons?” Ryosuke asked as soon as he sat beside Yuto at the Gryffindor table.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to sit here,” a confused 1st year said, looking at Ryosuke then at Yuto then at the glaring other students who were clearly just jealous that Yuto got to sit beside Ryosuke.

“You’ll get used to it,” Chinen said, patting him on the arm and taking the seat on Yuto’s other side. “Hey, Ryo-chan, Yutti.”

Ryosuke smiled. “Hey, Chii. Did you hear about the Dragons?”

“Yeah!” Chinen said, bouncing on his seat in excitement. “We saw them!”

“You saw?” Ryosuke asked in shock, blinking his eyes at Chinen then at Yuto. “Our headmaster just told me.”

Chinen leaned closer and whispered, “We sneaked out yesterday to look.”

“I didn’t know that was where we were going,” Yuto said, shaking his head. “It was _really cool_ though.”

“Ahhh, I’m jealous,” Ryosuke complained.

“I’ll sneak out with you next time,” Yuto promised. He picked some chicken wings from the center and placed it on Ryosuke's plate before anyone could take it.

Ryosuke smiled at him, sweet and shy. “Yeah?”

“We’ll go somewhere cool,” Yuto said. He already had a lot of places in mind.

“Are you done flirting?” Chinen asked, scrunching up his nose. “I could be sitting with the Beauxbatons students now, you know? Instead of watching you flirt.”

“Why would you sit with my school?” Ryosuke was already getting used to Chinen’s teasing, it seemed. Such a shame. Yuto really liked seeing him blush.

“I’m going to be hospitable.” Chinen shrugged.

“You’ve never been hospitable a day in your life,” Yuto said.

“Well, you’ve never been smooth before, so I guess we’re all just changing, huh?”

Yuto stuck out his tongue at him while Ryosuke laughed quietly, hiding his face on Yuto’s shoulder.

“Can we go back to the dragons now, please?” Hikaru spoke up from a few seats down. He bit down on his chicken then added, “We’re all living vicariously through you so you need to share everything with us.”

“We’re going to fight dragons,” Chinen said, lowering his tone to give the sentence its proper gravity. “They’re fifty feet high and we’re supposed to _fight_ them. They can breathe fire and their hides are like steel. They can step on us like we’re bugs. I might have to use a _sword_.”

Hikaru and Yabu made the appropriate _ooohs_ and _ahhhs_ while the other students started whispering worriedly with each other.

“We’re not going to _fight_ them,” Ryosuke said. “We’re just going to steal their egg.”

“My version is more exciting.”

“Please don’t fight the dragons,” Yuto interjected. “They just want to protect their children. There are a lot of ways to get past them without hurting them.”

Chinen and Ryosuke looked at each other for a moment, then at Yuto.

“Who are you going to help this round?” Chinen asked. “I’m your _best friend_. We’ve known each other for years, you know? I’m basically a Nakajima.” It was true. Chinen received a personalized knitted sweater every Christmas as an honorary Nakajima.

“I’m…” Ryosuke turned red at whatever he thought of. Yuto had a huge urge to drag him into a dark corner and kiss him silly.

“Offering sexual favors is beneath you,” Chinen said.

“I wasn’t going to—!” Ryosuke exclaimed. “I wouldn’t!”

“I can help both of you,” Yuto offered to distract himself from that particular line of thought.

“No, thanks,” Chinen waved it off. “If you won’t choose me, I’d rather go on my own way.” He sniffed dramatically. “It’s fine. I’ll go research with my true best friend, Ryutaro Morimoto.”

“He’s never done research in his entire life,” Yuto said, laughing.

“Thank god I’m smart enough for all of us, then,” Chinen said, then stood up to go to the Slytherin table.

“Is that okay?” Ryosuke bit his lip in worry. He was looking down with hunched shoulders as if he thought Chinen was serious about what he said. “I don’t want to…”

Yuto placed his arm around Ryosuke’s shoulder, shaking him a bit. He chuckled and leaned his cheek on Ryosuke’s head.

“He’s kidding,” he said. “He was never going to ask for my help, anyway. He’s the type to obsess over tasks like this.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah! Don’t worry.” He squeezed Ryosuke’s shoulder before letting go. “Let’s go to the library after this?”

Ryosuke looked up at him through his eyelashes and gave him a relieved smile.

**vii.**

When the Yule Ball was announced, Yuto came up with a hundred ways to ask Ryosuke. He wanted it to be romantic and special. He wanted this to be something Ryosuke would remember even when he came back to his school.

Of course, all of that was in vain because the moment Ryosuke saw him, he said, “Do you want to be my date?”

“Urgh,” Yuto said, groaning into his hands.

“What?”

“I was going to ask the elves to make extra food so I could ask you out while on a picnic,” Yuto said.

Ryosuke laughed in delight. “I could still go for a picnic.”

“No, it’s ruined,” Yuto said, sulking. “I don’t even want to be your date anymore.”

Ryosuke rolled his eyes and took his hand. “Let’s go get a picnic basket.”

“I can’t believe this,” Yuto said. “Romance is dead.”

“Yes, yes,” Ryosuke said indulgently.

(When Ryosuke kissed him under the moonlight that night, Yuto thought it was the peak of romance.)

**viii.**

Dancing with Ryosuke was enchanting, but flying with him in the Quidditch grounds after the Yule ball was even more so. Watching Ryosuke from the stands was nothing like seeing that exhilaration up close. He looked different up there with the wind in his hair and the biggest smile on his face. He was happiest in the skies.

They chased each other until they were too tired to stand. They collapsed on their back on the grass, staring up at the starry sky.

“This is the best day ever,” Ryosuke said.

“This is a great day,” Yuto corrected. “There are more to come.”

Ryosuke moved his head to look at Yuto at his side. His eyes contained galaxies Yuto wanted to explore.

“Is that a promise?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Yuto said, breathless and so, so close to falling. “I promise.”

**ix.**

“When Chinen said he wanted to be friendly, did it mean making out with the enemy?” Ryutaro asked, narrowing his eyes at the Beauxbatons table where Chinen was holding hands and talking quietly with a student.

“They’re not making out,” Hikaru pointed out.

“Yet,” Ryosuke added happily.

“Just because you’re making out with the enemy doesn’t mean everyone should,” Ryutaro said. He was sulking.

“Aw,” Yuto said, ruffling his hair. “Do you want your Chinen back?”

Yabu snickered. “Or are you just jealous that everyone’s already friendly with the other schools?”

“We could sit at the Durmstrang table tomorrow if you like,” Ryosuke said. “Haruna’s nice. Look, Dai-chan's sitting there with her now.”

“I don’t want to sit in another table,” Ryutaro said, pointedly looking away from said table. “Shut up. Who’s Chinen flirting with, anyway?”

“Yuya Takaki,” Yuto said. “He saved Chii last week when Chii tried to practice swimming for the second task.”

“Huh.” Ryutaro looked back at Chinen. “I assumed he was good at everything.”

“He pretends,” Yuto said fondly.

“Well, Yuya pretends that he’s bad at everything, even if he isn't really,” Ryosuke said. “They balance each other out.”

**x.**

Chinen dragged a confused Keito Okamoto to the Slytherin table the next night.

“You’re welcome,” he said, before walking back to the Beauxbatons table where he proceeded to sit on Yuya's lap.

“Um,” Keito said. “Hi?”

“I hate Chinen so much,” Ryutaro grumbled. He hit his head on the table and stayed there, muttering about nosy schoolmates who he’d offer to the dark lord when he rises next month.

“Are you okay?” Keito asked, sitting beside Ryutaro.

“I’m fine,” Ryutaro said. “Just let me. Die in peace.”

Keito laughed awkwardly. “Please don’t die? I don’t know anyone else in your House.”

“God,” Ryutaro said, leaning his cheek on the table so he could look at the other boy. “You’re even more awkward than Yamada.”

“Uh?”

“It’s cute,” Ryutaro complained. “Please stop.”

Keito laughed, cheeks reddening with a blush.

**xi.**

♪ _We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss_ ♪, the clue for the second task sang.

Yuto woke up soaked to the bones with Ryosuke’s arm around him.

“I’ve got you,” Ryosuke said, breathing deeply. “You’re safe.”

 _Of course_ , he wanted to say _. I’ll always be safe with you_.

**xii.**

Yuri Chinen won the Triwizard Tournament, and then went on to save the world again from the yearly rising of the Dark Lord. It was a pretty typical year for Yuto.

Well, except for the fact that he got to spend this year with the most beautiful man he had ever known. The most beautiful man who was from another school and already had a contract for a professional Quidditch team on the other side of the country. The most beautiful man who was leaving in less than a week.

Yuto sighed.

All good things had to come to an end, he guessed.

“Stop moping,” Chinen said, kicking him on the shins. “You can just write to him. Everyone’s going to do that, anyway. Yuuyan's even invited me to come to France next summer. We're going to _Le Mont-Saint-Michel_.”

"Did you study how to say that perfectly just to show off?" Ryutaro asked.

"I'm learning how to speak French, actually," Chinen answered. "I thought it might come in handy someday."

"He's invested," Hikaru mock-whispered. "How sensational."

“When they planned this event, did they think it’ll result in these many relationships?” Yabu wondered out loud. “So much romance this year.”

“The Triwizard Tournament could be a ploy by the Owl companies to increase their sales through long-distance relationships,” Hikaru said completely seriously.

“You’re right,” Yabu said, nodding. “That sounds like something they’d do.”

"Those evil Owl companies," Hikaru said. "We can never trust them."

“Maybe I could move schools,” Yuto said, sighing. “Beauxbatons seem like a good school.”

Chinen grimaced. “You would not look good in those uniforms, please. And you won’t survive without our adventures.”

“I _would_ miss the yearly rising of the Dark Lord, true,” he conceded. "My year won't be the same without being kidnapped by a creepy underling who's never heard of shampoo."

“I could move schools,” Ryutaro said as if struck by an inspiration. “Just so I could get away from you all.”

“Whatever, Ryu. You’re the only one who hasn’t kissed your exchange student yet, so you have no right to elope,” Chinen said. “On that note, go on and kiss your boy. He’s probably waiting.”

“I’m moving schools,” Ryutaro repeated, standing up and moving towards the door. “To get away from you all.”

“You’ll look great in fur!” Chinen shouted at his back.

**xiii.**

Ryosuke dragged him to the Thestrals grazing area where they first talked. The Beauxbatons’ carriage was bound to leave soon.

“I have a gift for you,” he said, conjuring a small pouch from somewhere. “I asked the judges if I could have this and they said it was fine, so I thought…”

Yuto took the pouch and opened it, not knowing what to expect. What he saw inside was truly nothing he could ever imagine. It was a miniature Hungarian Horntail, alive and as fierce as the real version. It jumped out of the pouch and into his palm, spewing tiny spurts of fire like the most fearsome tiny lighter in the universe.

“Where did you—?”

“This is what we used to decide which dragon we’d face in the first task,” Ryosuke explained. “We drew it from a bag.”

“It’s beautiful,” Yuto said. Then, he remembered that this was _a gift_. “You’re giving it to me?”

“I want you to have it,” Ryosuke said earnestly. “As thank you for your help. And…” He looked down. “To remember me by.”

“I don’t think I could ever forget you even if I tried,” Yuto said.

“I’ll write.” He almost sounded desperate. Like he didn’t want to go. “Will you write to me, too?”

“Of course.” Yuto stepped forward and slung one arm around his waist to give him a half hug. He leaned down and kissed the top of his head. “Don’t forget me, either.”

“I won’t.” Ryosuke looked up and pressed his lips on Yuto’s, soft and quick. “I promise.”

**xiv.**

_Dearest Ryosuke,_

_I’ve finished all my requirements for the year and am anxiously waiting for the French Dragon Sanctuary’s reply. Chinen killed the Dark Lord yesterday and he thinks it’s the last time. We hope, anyway. It would be hard to gather the group once we graduate and it won’t be the same if any of us are missing. Chinen is applying to be an Auror for now, although I presume this is simply his first step towards world domination. I honestly have no idea why people think the Dark Lord was the biggest threat when Chinen was more likely to succeed in conquering the Wizarding World._

_Ryutaro is staying in Hogwarts to apply for a teaching post. We think he’ll make a good Potions professor. As far as I know, Keito is also applying for a job. It’s sweet, isn’t it? I still don’t understand what they do together but I’m glad their relationship is going well._

_Enclosed with this letter is a package with the book I’ve been meaning to give you and a sweater from my mother. I hope it gets to you safely._

_I miss you every day._

_Love,_

_Yuto_

**xv.**

When Yuto saw Ryosuke on their wedding day, he had to take a deep breath and bite his lips to stop himself from crying there and then. He felt like the luckiest person on earth. Ryosuke looked like an angel sent to grace them all with his beauty.

He was glowing with joy.

 _I made that happen,_ Yuto thought with satisfaction. _I made him happy_.

“This is a great day,” Ryosuke whispered after they kissed for the first time as newly-wedded husbands.

“There’s more to come,” Yuto whispered back as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
